


Sagittarius And Virgo

by LilyRosetheDreamer, sunkenshipsanddreams



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Brench Culture, Canon-Typical Violence, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Family can be both found and made, Marriage is a rollercoaster, Military Families, Misunderstandings, Multi, Patching things up, Planet Vegeta, Rating May Change, Sadala still exists, Saiyan Culture, Some Humor, Team as Family, War, We wrote this instead of sleeping, headcanon central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/pseuds/LilyRosetheDreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenshipsanddreams/pseuds/sunkenshipsanddreams
Summary: Of dust and flame from whence we came…Of dust and flame to which we return forevermore…So mote it be…So mote it be.
Series: Constellations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985149





	Sagittarius And Virgo

_Planet Sadala, Shukash Military Base, 1300 hours-_

_“Okay- last set before we can break for lunch! Cadets, line up!”_

As one, every soldier in training did as they were instructed, preparing themselves for their final set of laps around the mercilessly infernal desert sands.

Among the many young men and women with the soles of their feet pressed against the line of rock formations that proudly crested from the arid soil of Sadala's desert continent, his eyes staring at the horizon ahead with rolling storm clouds with the sound of thunderclaps resounding in his ears from afar was 13-year old Nokota Maisa.

He watched his commander intently as she raised her arm into the air to signal for them to be ready, sweat pouring down his brow as he waited for the green light.

The second the commander threw down her arm, Nokota was the first one to nearly fly off of the rocky desert floor with how fast he was running towards the endpoint as he left his classmates behind in the dust. His heartbeat pounded in his ears like a rhythmic stampede, almost in time with the lightning he saw descending from the desert sky the closer he got to the tumult, breaching the line between silence and resonant fury as he was pelted by the rain above his head in freezing bullets. 

It was no secret that Nokota was fast- growing up in Azorean Territory tended to do that to those who resided there- but he’d simply gotten faster over time. 

He had to be.

He had people back home he had to be strong for- but to do that, he had to build himself like an impervious wall.

Like his father, even if he barely even remembered him.

**_~:x:~_ **

_Frieza Planet 79, Ginyu Force Base, 1900 hours-_

The main training deck was somewhat smoldering from the intense, volcanic heat, the source surrounded by red flames. His emerald gaze was focused on the several training bots set to their maximum strength as potential opponents against his mettle; much like a test of sorts as they all readied themselves when a voice came through the main intercom.

**_“Jeice, buddy, we’ve got a mission!”_ **

Jeice stopped before he could make any moves, snuffing out his flames as the training program automatically ceased for the time being. “Where to, Burt?”

 ** _“Some fortified world in the Nayan System. I think the planet’s called Shadros, or something like that.”_** Burter replied over the intercom as Jeice wiped the sweat from his face with a towel. 

“I’m gonna shower and meet ya there in a bit.” Was the Brenchin man’s reply, walking into the locker rooms to do just that. The process wasn’t very long- only ten minutes, at the very least,- and walked into the main briefing area without his chest plate on when Ginyu turned to face them all to start going over the mission docket. 

“Planet Shadri is our next assignment- specifically assigned by Lord Frieza, himself. Shadri is a suspected enemy stronghold in the Frieza Force database sent directly to us, and upon accepting this mission, we are allowed to select some troops with Lord Frieza’s approval in six months. Understood?” Ginyu explained, taking command with natural ease. 

“ _Sir_!” 

Jeice could honestly say he was confident in his task, moving to grab the remainder of his gear. But, if he had any idea as to the sudden nagging _pull_ in his gut, he’d get the feeling that there was something wrong with this entire assignment. 

He just couldn’t tell what the feeling was.

  
  


**_~:x:~_ **

  
  


**_“Proceed to next dock upon entry.”_ **

Amara Maisa followed the automated voice to her next destination, on her way back planetside from Tain-6. She’d already sent word to Toman about her pending arrival three days before her ticket purchase, having made prior arrangements to meet up with her brother in the Capital.

Adjusting her jacket, the tall Saiyan woman boarded her ferry back home, eager to see her kids again.

At least, she was before her transponder warmed in her hand, signaling a new message- an urgent one- three hours into hyperdrive. 

The Azorean woman went to an unoccupied area of the transport vehicle, calling up the message that she’d just received. 

The message she got chilled her down to her very bones.

_Arcos arrived early._

  
  


**_~:x:~_ **

  
  


_Six months later~_

Nokota wiped the sweat from his brow, absolutely _baking_ under the two suns of the Nayan System on the desert world of Shadri. For the final stretch of his and Cala’s training, they’d chosen to be stationed on any of the outposts under Saiyan borders, and, Nokota, in a “stroke of genius,” as Cala would say, had opted to go with one of the most hostile desert worlds in their little pocket of the galaxy.

Now, after having done some solo training in the blistering, infernal summer heat, Nokota’s only concern was water. 

Trudging over to the communal fountains, Nokota scooped some cold water into a ladle and poured it over his(literally)steaming body and tail, the satisfying hiss of the water doing its job filling the newly minted fourteen-year-old some relief. 

He repeated the process two more times before he stole a couple of gulps for himself, wiping his face before going over to the showers to rinse off the rest of the sweat.

“I was starting to wonder where you pranced off again.” 

Stopping in his tracks, blue eyes looked over to green, and Nokota’s face turned into one of slight disdain. “Cala-”

His sister gave him a matching stare, her tail moving languidly behind her as she stood away from the wall she had been leaning against to walk over to her older brother. 

“You and I both know that no explanation as long-winded as whatever you were _possibly_ planning to pander to me with is going to work, Nokota. Spit it out. What’s the _real_ reason you’re working yourself to the bone so much?” Cala demanded. Call it harsh, but the time for half-assed excuses had long since come and gone.

Nokota simply looked away, unable to look her in the eye. 

Cala rose a brow, arms crossed. “Well? We don’t have all day, you know.”

Nokota opened his mouth a little too slowly, hesitant. “It’s-”

The exploding wall took them both by surprise before he could get out another word, Nokota diving for Cala as aged and weathered brick fell on top of them.

  
  


**_~:x:~_ **

  
  


_Twenty minutes earlier~_

Jeice recalibrated his scouter, having been given a faultier model and having sent in an invoice for a new one three weeks ago. The flagship the Force had been given was en route to Shadri, the large desert world, and its five moons in view as they prepared to land. 

Burter noticed. “Still having trouble with that damn thing?”

Jeice snorted. “One way to describe it.”

At that second, Ginyu pressed a couple of pats to his shoulder guard. “We can see what the holdup is when we get back to base, sound like a deal?”

Jeice nodded in affirmation as they began to enter the atmosphere, watching the world intently as he went over to the airlock to prepare to disembark.

Mentally, he went over the possibilities of the assignment’s events, wondering what the takeover was truly about. A big part of him knew it was simply another assignment to finish, but this time, his gut was telling him that it was more than that. He couldn’t pin it down, though, for whatever reason, and Jeice prided himself on his foresight. 

Upon the ship’s shaking stopping once they had successfully entered the atmosphere, the airlock opened. The up and coming recruits he’d been given once their selections had been made and divided readied themselves to jump at his command, and Jeice held up his arm to signal for them to be ready. 

After a few breaths, Jeice launched his arm forward, fingers straight as he rocketed out with his orders. 

**_“Attack!”_ **

**_~:x:~_ **

Nokota and Cala winced as they stood up, the rocky debris falling off of their backs. Nokota’s face had blood dripping down the side from his hairline as his ears rang, whereas Cala’s shoulder was slightly bruised and bloodied from the impact. Both of their black bodysuits were covered in dust, but they had no time to reflect on their cleanliness as a ki blast was flung their way.

Cala spotted it first, yelling at her brother to duck. 

Nokota’s ears stopped ringing enough for him to hear the telltale whistle, leaping out of the way of the explosive attack at the same time as his younger sister- just in time for the source to charge at them like crazed, starving dogs.

Both brother and sister shared a look before they launched into their own tactics. 

Nokota’s hands lit up a bright crimson color, a trademark of his Brenchin heritage as razor-sharp winds started to surround them. “Ready, Pumpkin Butt?”

Cala grumbled. “If we weren’t about to fight for our lives, I’d beat the hell out of you for that, but the short answer is yes.”

Nokota’s grin was murderous and savage at that, the glow to his hands getting brighter as sparks began to ignite over his roughened palms. 

_“Let’s start the execution.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our newest(and first) collab piece! We hope you enjoy it! Lily's going to be writing the next chapter, and thank you for reading the first!


End file.
